PLKCKY School
Po Leung Kuk Choi Kai Yau School (Chinese: 保良局蔡繼有學校, abbreviation: PLKCKY) is a through-train private independent school for boys and girls aged 6–18, ranging from primary through to International Baccalaureate Diploma students(IB). Located in Cheung Sha Wan on Piper's Hill, CKY is a school with approximately 1,700+ students. The school opened and moved into its new campus in September 2009. It is a school of Po Leung Kuk. Po Leung Kuk was founded as the Society for the Protection of Women and Children and is a charitable organisation in Hong Kong that provides support for orphaned children, education and other services. Year Levels In this school, Years 1–5 are the Primary students, 6–8 are Secondary students, 9–10 are the Secondary IGCSE students, and 11–12 are the Secondary IB students. School Facilities''' The whole school campus consists of four main blocks: Teaching Block: 60 classrooms, STEM Room, reading galleries and lobbies providing ample space for reading, discussions and exhibitions. Activity Block: Integrated Science laboratories, music rooms, DT workshop, Food Technology Room, Textiles Room, Visual Art and Design Rooms, Mac Lab, Computer Rooms, Language Lab, Geography and History dedicated rooms, Student Activity Centers, Video & Audio, Small Group Teaching Rooms and Multi-Purpose Rooms. Administration Block: Principal’s Office, Staff Rooms, General Office, Medical Inspection Room, Conference Rooms, Student Guidance Rooms. Amenities Block: Indoor Swimming Pool, Lau Lai Man Auditorium (seating capacity of more than 1000), Library, Lecture Theatre. The sports ground includes basketball courts, volleyball courts, football pitches, handball court, netball court, tennis court and a covered playground. A list of facilities is available here. Geography The school is located on Piper's Hill, Cheung Sha Wan, North Kowloon, Hong Kong. The lot number of the school is NKIL 6440, according to Lands Department of Hong Kong, stands for the "New Kowloon Inland Lot". The registered land area is 1.0509 hectares. The image on the right shows the DAP-RGBI image of PLKCKY, taken by the Lands Department of Hong Kong, on 11 September 2018. The red areas in the photo represent greenery, as the images are received by infrared cameras. Near the security gate, the elevation AMSL is '''139.7m, ranging from 120.9m '''near the lower ground floor Indoor Car Park '''to 134.2m near the basketball court, all according to the 11-NW-3C Map from the Lands Department of Hong Kong, updated on 13 Jun 2019. History of Current Site In 1974, a school named Sir Robert Black College of Education has setup a campus at the current site of PLKCKY. The main building, with 6 floors, consists of an auditorium and a gymnasium on the top floors. It also has multiple dormitories and staff areas. Dormitories are later converted to classrooms for a higher capacity for the college. However, students constantly decreased as they prefer the Tai Po campus. PLKCKY then moved in, while lending the dormitories for Yew Chung International School (YCIS). After the move-out of YCIS to Yau Tong, the old campus was demolished in December 2007, until the re-opening of the new campus in March 2009. The gallery below shows the timeline of the Caldecott Area. Aerial Photographs are taken from the Government of HKSAR, in 'https://www.hkmapservice.gov.hk/OneStopSystem/map-search/getPreviewFile?itemId=*', where * is the id of each photograph. Reproduction in paper form is prohibited. The editor has rights to display information freely accessible by the public on the surface web''.'' The gallery shows images from 1945 through 1998. 10NOV1945_2000.jpg|NOV 1945 @ 2000 ft Not much buildings around 27DEC1956_16700.jpg|DEC 1956 @ 16700 ft Unknown structure observed, presumably a water station 27JAN1963_2700.jpg|JAN 1963 @ 2700 ft Structure of the water reservoir, now Football Pitch, built 16MAY1967_6250.jpg|MAY 1967 @ 6250 ft Piper's Hill Quarters under construction _1969_SEQ2203.jpg|??? 1969, SEQ 2203 Zoomed in picture of Piper's Hill Quarters, an old building not yet built _1972_SEQ274.jpg|??? 1972, SEQ274 Old CKY campus WIP 10DEC1973_3000.jpg|DEC 1973 @ 3000 ft The Caldecott Old Government Shelter has been built built 15SEP1977_2000.jpg|SEP 1977 @ 2000 ft Renovation across all buildings 21DEC1977_4000.jpg|DEC 1977 @ 4000ft No description 31OCT1998_4000.jpg|OCT 1998 @ 4000 ft Roundabout at Caldecott Road and Tai Po Road Intersection built Category:Structures